


Working Hard Or Hardly Working

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I just moved and set up my own kinky bed so, M/M, Multi, dumb inspirations are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Wilford enjoys putting effort into the things he does, even if he’s not explicitly doing his partners at the time.





	Working Hard Or Hardly Working

Wilford groaned and leaned back, popped a few joints and stretching out his muscles, looking incredibly satisfied as he stepped back from the bed and admired his handiwork. Anti stood there, admiring it too, although somewhat confusedly.

It was a whole set up - brand new bed, mattress with a rather expensive topper, a few layers of protection for any stray fluids that didn’t distort the comfort of it all.

It was a proper four poster and it was VERY sturdy, Wilford had made sure of it, pulling and hanging off of things since he was the heaviest. And it managed to support him, miraculously. There were soft but sturdy loops of rope hanging below the bed, already tied to metal bars, as well as places to hook handcuffs and restraints of all kinds to while still making the whole thing look classy.

The mattress was custom made, larger than a king, as was the bed frame. It was all so extravagant and Wilford had made it by hand.

“I don’t get it. Why’d ye do this when ye could have just... used ye powers and shit?”

“Because it’s more satisfying this way.”

Anti made a face that implied he barely wanted to think about the kind of work Wilford had just put in for the sake of sexual escapades.

“But ye just... ye could just flick yer wrists an’ it’s all done, and ye wanna take a day workin’ yer arse off for the same outcome?”

Wilford flopped down on the bed and he sighed, smiling happily. He flopped with more confidence than he ever usually did with furniture he didn’t build from scratch, basically.

“Well, theoretically speaking, I could just use my powers to fuck you. I could get off at the same time, we’d both have plenty of orgasms, but I don’t do that, do I?”

Wilford spoke like he was teaching a child about something simple, yet important.

“No. I mean, that’s different though.”

“Not really. If I just flicked my wrists and did everything with my powers like Darky sometimes does and like you no doubt would if you could, I wouldn’t really be giving anything to the experience, to the relationship. Relationships are about giving and taking. If I don’t work for things occasionally, then sure, you’re getting something still, but I’m hardly giving anything.”

Anti lay down next to Wilford and curled up in his side. Wilford put an arm around Anti and another hand went in his hair.

“But... if I’m still gettin’, then why not make it easier on yerself?”

“Because I like giving, Anti. It’s okay if you don’t fully understand or appreciate why I’d break my back to make something like this for you and Dark and myself to enjoy, and maybe Dark would appreciate it if he didn’t worry about me literally breaking my back in the process. But I know that I put in real effort, effort that I see as effort to make it. And I think the effort is more important than the outcome sometimes.”

Anti made a sound of acknowledgement. He still didn’t totally understand. But this seemed to make Wilford happy, and Anti would certainly be getting a lot of use out of the elaborate bed set up anyway. So who was he to complain?

Besides, Wilford was kind of hot when he got all sweaty like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
